Still In Love
by Ananda Lee
Summary: Kyuhyun memutuskan tidak akan menyerah terhadap Ryeowook, sementara Kibum perlahan-lahan mulai menyadari ada yang disembunyikan sang kekasih darinya. Di sisi lain, Ryeowook merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun atau Kim Kibum?/Yaoi/KyuWook-KiWook/2nd story from author newbie/CH 5 finally UPDATE!/Wanna RnR, chingu?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Still In Love

Cast(s) : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, and other.

Pairing(s) : Kyuhyun/Ryeowook, Kibum/Ryeowook

Disclaimer :These boys belong to God, their parent and theirselves. I don't own anything except the plot and this story. Please respect my story. Don't bother yourself to read when you know that you only end up hating them, just leave in peace. Also, please don't reclaim or copy-paste this story of mine as yours. I know that MY STORY IS BAD, but I put so much time and effort to made this and I HATE it when unresponsible person just go around plagiarizing^^

Warning: Typo(s), EYD, BoysLove, OOC (maybe?)

Author's Note 1: FF ini adalah re-publish dari note fb yg tidak akan sy lanjutkan lg disana krna suatu alasan.

.

.

^MAGNAESONTOP^

.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Kyuhyun berhenti menekan-nekan tombol keyboard dan mendongak dari layar laptopnya ketika mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya. Ia melihat ke depan dan mendapati seorang lelaki seusianya berdiri di hadapan meja tempatnya menghabiskan sore yang indah di sudut cafe favoritnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum tampan dan kemudian menarik kursi kosong untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya, memandangi lelaki yang masih tersenyum lebar itu secara seksama sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dirinya pernah bertemu dengannya.

Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya. "Oh, kau tak bisa mengingat diriku rupanya. Dasar! Kau ini masih muda tapi sudah pikun, apa kau memutuskan untuk menjadi kakek-kakek muda?" ucapnya sambil melemparkan tatapan menghina.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Rasanya ia mengenal betul suara dan nada bicara lelaki itu. Wajahnya juga tampak familier. "Ah, beri aku beberapa menit," pintanya seraya mulai mengerut-ngerutkan kening, tanda bahwa ia mulai mengobrak-abrik ingatannya demi mengetahui identitas si lelaki.

"Terlalu lama," sahut lelaki tersebut. "Aku Kim Kibum, apa kau ingat sekarang tentang 'sahabat terbaikmu' selama di Universitas ini?" ia melanjutkan, menekankan kata sahabat terbaik dan memasang ekspresi seolah-olah terluka seperti orang yang baru dicampakkan kekasihnya setelah menjalin hubungan selama dua minggu. Yah, berlebihan memang.

Namun, Kyuhyun masih saja memasang wajah bingung. "Kibum siapa?" tanyanya, membuat lelaki yang mengaku bernama Kibum itu mendecak kesal. "Aku pergi saja," jawabnya sambil berdiri dari tempatnya, pura-pura akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah, hey! Aku cuma bercanda, Snow White!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mulai tertawa. Kibum cuma memutar kedua bola matanya dan duduk kembali.

"Kau masih tidak berubah, GaemGyu," komentar Kibum. Ia memanggil gadis pelayan yang kebetulan lewat dan memesan minuman karena ia merasa ini akan jadi obrolan panjang antar teman lama. Banyak yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak berubah? Kau lihat, tubuhku bertambah tinggi sembilan senti. Lalu kau tak lihat gaya rambutku yang membuatku kelihatan lebih tampan ini?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menahan senyum.

"Yeah, yang itu juga belum berubah. Sarkasme, percaya diri tinggi, gaya bicaramu. Oh, betapa aku merindukan masa-masa itu," ucap Kibum sarkastis, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau tidak bisa menemukan teman sebaik diriku yang cocok denganmu, Kibum." Kyuhyun menanggapi sebelum menyeruput kopinya.

"Sejak kapan kau minum kopi?" tanya Kibum heran. Setahunya, sahabatnya itu dulu sering berkoar-koar tentang efek negatif dari terlalu banyak meminum kopi untuk menghilangkan kantuk dan stress. Kebiasaan mahasiswa yang punya tuntutan berat memang tidak bisa menghindarkan mereka dari kebiasaan minum kopi malam-malam agar mereka tak mengantuk saat mencoba menghapal seisi buku pelajaran di malam ujian.

"Oh, kupikir aku kena karma," jawabnya sambil nyengir, tanpa rasa bersalah. "Sekarang aku jadi kecanduan kopi," lanjutnya membuat Kibum hanya sanggup menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia berpikir kalau Kyuhyun sebaiknya meminta maaf pada teman-teman seasrama mereka dulu sekaligus membuat pengakuan dosa kalau ia kini malah mencintai minuman yang dulu diharamkan olehnya itu.

Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya. Ia rasa tak ada gunanya lagi mencoba berusaha keras menyelesaikan draft novel terbarunya ketika inspirasinya sedang mentok saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan bersantai sejenak, mumpung ia bertemu Kibum. "So, how's life?" tanya Kibum lagi. "Kau tahu, aku cukup update tentang dunia literatur dan dua tahun terakhir ini aku sering mendengar tentang kesuksesan penulis baru bernama Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersipu. "Yeah, entah kenapa akhirnya menulis menjadi hobiku selepas di wisuda. Dari cafe inilah karirku berawal. Seorang editor tidak sengaja membaca karyaku saat aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan buku tulisku diatas meja ini dan lupa mengambilnya hingga dua jam kemudian. Ia mengatakan aku memiliki potensi untuk sukses dan jadilah aku seperti yang kau dengar."

"Aku senang akhirnya kau memiliki kesenangan lain yang berguna di samping selalu berkelahi dengan para alien dunia maya," ucap Kibum tersenyum. Ia ikut bangga terhadap pencapaian yang berhasil diraih Kyuhyun. Ia sudah pernah membaca karya Kyuhyun dan menurutnya karya itu memang layak mendapat penghargaan. Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

Akhirnya jus buah yang dipesan Kibum datang. Sang gadis pelayan itu tampak berusaha menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya pada Kibum dan berbicara seramah mungkin. Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, ia jelas-jelas sedang berusaha menarik perhatian lelaki tampan itu. Namun, ia terpaksa kecewa saat Kibum seperti tak menanggapinya dan memutuskan menyerah, pergi. Hal ini tak luput dari pengamatan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, Bum? Cewek itu tidak terlalu buruk dan aku bisa melihat kalau dia menyukaimu. So, what's wrong?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sang pelayan sudah berada pada jarak yang diyakininya takkan bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahu dan meminum jusnya sebelum berucap, "Eenng... bagaimana menjelaskannya? Sebenarnya... aku ini... tidak punya ketertarikan pada cewek."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, langsung mengerti maksud Kibum. "Oh! Jadi kau juga laki-laki tipe sepertiku?" bisiknya.

"Tepat! Dan lagi, aku sudah punya namjachingu," jawab Kibum sambil nyengir.

"Oh, wow! Aku tidak mengira kalau kau juga suka cowok. Kau kelihatan normal-normal saja."

Kibum menyeringai. "Seharusnya kau sudah bisa menduga. Bayangkan, orang normal macam apa yang bisa berteman denganmu? Kau tidak normal, jadi aku juga begitu."

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, takjub mendengar kenyataan yang selama ini dikiranya tidak mungkin terjadi. "Sialan kau! Selama ini kau menyembunyikan ini dariku?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya! Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak mengetahuinya," balas Kibum, lalu ikut tertawa.

"Jadi, apa ada kemungkinan kalau kau dulu pernah jatuh cinta padaku? Mengingat aku ini tampan seperti pangeran?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum seringai.

Tuk. Kibum memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan gulungan koran yang sedari tadi dibawa-bawanya. "Bermimpilah terus! Dasar bocah yang merasa dirinya paling sempurna di dunia ini!" seru Kibum kesal. Kyuhyun sedikit meringis, namun seringai itu belum lenyap dari wajahnya.

"Haha...okay, peace! Lalu, dimana pacarmu itu? Aku penasaran, orang seperti apa yang sudah berhasil menaklukan pangeran berhati es sepertimu?"

Kibum mengerutkan kening. "Itu bukan pujian, 'kan?"

"Memang."

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya. Lagi. Setiap bersama Kyuhyun, ia sudah kehilangan hitungan berapa kali ia memutar bola matanya. Hanya keajaiban lah yang menyebabkannya tidak punya kelainan mata. "Oh, dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Kami memang janjian berkencan disini sebelumnya dan kebetulan aku melihatmu sehingga kuputuskan untuk mengganggumu daripada mati bosan karena menunggu," jawabnya, lalu nyengir.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata. "Pantas perasaanku tadi tidak enak. Rupanya kau penyebabnya," gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada meledek, senang saat melihat ekspresi tersinggung yang tidak bertahan lama di wajah Kibum. Bagaimanapun, saling meledek bukan lah hal baru bagi mereka. Bisa dibilang, komentar sarkasme dan kalimat-kalimat penghinaan sudah merupakan bagian dari kehidupan persahabatan mereka. "Apa dia suka terlambat?" tanya Kyuhyun, mulai menyesap lagi kopinya yang mulai mendingin.

"Tidak, dia memang sudah memberitahuku kalau mungkin kali ini ia akan terlambat menemuiku karena Bos-nya yang perfeksionis itu suka sekali memaksa para karyawannya bekerja lembur," jelas Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ia bisa memahami karena editornya juga kadang bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Kibum!" seorang lelaki memasuki cafe dan menghampiri meja mereka begitu ia melihat orang yang dicarinya duduk disana. Ia berhenti di samping Kibum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke lutut, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Bisa diduga kalau ia habis berlari.

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, wajahnya tampak tidak terlalu senang. "Yah! Kenapa kau berlari? Kan sudah kubilang jangan buru-buru. Terlambat pun tak apa, aku pasti menunggumu sampai kau tiba. Bodoh! Kalau kau tersandung atau kenapa-kenapa kan bahaya!" Kibum memarahi lelaki yang tampaknya pacarnya tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu karena terhalang punggung Kibum. Namun, ia cukup terpana pada reaksi Kibum. Si pangeran es bisa terlihat seperhatian itu, pasti ia benar-benar mencintai pacarnya.

Si cowok itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Kibum setelah berhasil menyingkronkan nafasnya. "Hah, maaf deh. Aku takut kalau kau bosan menungguku dan meninggalkanku. Kau 'kan tipe yang tidak sabaran," sahutnya sambil memasang wajah polos yang Kibum tahu, takkan bisa menolaknya. Ia takkan bisa lama-lama marah padanya.

Kibum mengerjapkan mata. "Apa? Siapa bilang aku akan melakukan itu?"

"Tidak ada, cuma persepsiku saja," jawabnya sambil nyengir. Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menepuk kepala pacarnya pelan. "Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga sedang bertemu sahabat lama. Ayo kukenalkan padanya," katanya dengan ekpresi yang sudah melunak.

Kibum berbalik, menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi kesempatan pacarnya dan Kyuhyun bertatap muka. Lelaki itu tak menyadari dua pasang mata yang saling membelalak terkejut saat berhasil melihat wajah yang lain.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-ah. Perkenalkan, dia namjachinguku, Kim Ryeowook."

[] T [] B [] C []

.

.

.

Author's Note 2: Fiuh..akhirnya saya berani publish ff lama sy disini juga. Hehehe...jujur ini ff br nyampe chap 4 dan stlhnya tdk diupdate lg krn suatu hal. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku lagi buka-buka draft di laptop, nemu ff ini dan setelah membaca ulang, jd ada keinginan kuat untuk melanjutkan. Dan jadilah ff jelek ini nangkring (?) disini^^ Karena itu sy mohon masukan readers spy bisa lanjutin ni ff sampe tamat sesuai rencana.

Dan juga, aku sbg orng bru di FFn merasa agak terasing (?) Hehe...adakah yg mau berteman dgn saya? Kalian bisa panggil sy eonni kalau kalian lahir di atas 1996 dan yg lebih senior boleh panggil saya saeng*yeee..maunya* Asal jangan manggil Ahjumma aja. Wkwkwk..

Sekian. Ada yang bersedia mengisi kotak review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Still In Love

Cast(s) : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, and other.

Pairing(s) : KyuWook, KiWook

Length : 2/?

Disclaimer :_These boys belong to God, their parent and theirselves. I don't own anything except the plot and this story. Please respect my story. Don't bother yourself to read when you know that you only end up hating them, just leave in peace. Also, please don't reclaim or copy-paste this story of mine as yours. I know my story is bad, but I put so much time and effort to made this and I HATE it when unresponsible person just go around plagiarizing^_^

Warning : Typo(s) *tell me if there are any*, EYD, BoysLove, OOC (maybe?), Flashback in this chapter!

**.**

**.**

**][ [] Previous Chap [] ][**

Kibum berbalik, menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi kesempatan pacarnya dan Kyuhyun bertatap muka. Lelaki itu tak menyadari dua pasang mata yang saling membelalak terkejut saat berhasil melihat wajah yang lain.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-ah. Perkenalkan, dia namjachinguku, Kim Ryeowook."

.

EvilMagnae-EternalMagnae

.

**][ [] Chapter 2 [] ][**

"Tolonglah, Kyu. Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji bertemu dengan Mr. Jung sore ini dan batas waktu pengembaliannya juga hari ini," pinta Kibum tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku pelajaran yang sedang dibacanya. Ia duduk menghadapap meja belajarnya, membelakangi teman sekamarnya itu.

"Oh, dan kau akhirnya menyuruhku untuk keluar di cuaca dingin seperti ini dan naik bus selama satu setengah jam demi mengembalikan buku-buku yang kau pinjam dari perpustakaan kota?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Cowok itu sedang tidur-tiduran di kasurnya, bergelung dengan selimut hangat dengan PSP di tangannya. "Kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin kau mengembalikannya?" Ia masih meracau.

Kibum berputar di kursinya, kini menghadap Kyuhyun. "Dua hari traktiran makan siang dan software game-game terbaru, deal?"

"Mana buku-buku itu?" Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, meyimpan PSP nya dalam kantung sweter yang dipakainya. Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Kau terlalu mudah," komentar Kibum.

"Eoh, jadi tidak? Sebelum aku merubah niat baikku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

"Cih, kau tidak melakukannya dengan gratis," cibir Kibum sambil meraih tas berisi buku-buku pinjaman yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Begitulah dunia berjalan, teman," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan sepatu dan syalnya, lalu menggendong tas yang ternyata berat sekali itu di punggungnya dengan keluhan.

"Yeah, cepat pergilah supaya aku lebih cepat mendapat ketenangan di sini." Kibum berkata, kembali pada pekerjaannya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengomel tak jelas tentang bagaimana cara berterima kasih yang baik sebelum menghilang di balik pintu yang membatasi ruangan penuh kehangatan dengan cuaca dingin di luar sana.

Setelah satu setengah jam menaiki bus yang sepi penumpang dan menggigil kedinginan, Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di bangunan perpustakaan yang ditujunya. Bergegas ia berjalan menelusuri halamannya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di pintu masuk.

"Aish, Kim Kibum! Aku tahu kau punya kapasitas penyimpanan memori di otakmu lebih banyak dari kebanyakan orang, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu! Yang benar saja, tiga belas buku dalam dua minggu?" omel Kyuhyun dengan nada tak percaya. Ia telah menghitung keseluruhan jumlah buku yang dimasukkan Kibum dalam tasnya selama di bus tadi, lima buku sejarah, empat cerita fiksi, dan sisanya buku-buku acuan mata pelajaran kuliah. Kini ia mulai sibuk mengutuk sahabatnya itu—karena tas yang bertengger tanpa dosa di atas punggungnya itu beratnya bukan main—dan mulai mengeluh kalau imbalan yang dijanjikan padanya tidak seberapa.

BRUGKHH. Terlalu sibuk mengomel, Kyuhyun tak sadar jika dirinya telah menabrak tubuh seseorang di dekat pintu masuk.

"AH!" Reflek, Kyuhyun menyambar pinggang orang tersebut—yang ternyata seorang namja—agar tidak jatuh ke lantai dan mematahkan punggungnya. Buku-buku yang sejak tadi berada dalam pelukan namja tersebut, kini jatuh berceceran di lantai dekat kaki mereka, sementara namja tersebut aman dalam pelukannya.

Meski Kyuhyun berhasil menjaga keseimbangan mereka berdua, tas berisi buku di punggungnya mulai membebaninya dan dengan bantuan gravitasi yang tampaknya tak memiliki sedikitpun keberpihakan padanya, membuatnya—mereka—akhirnya jatuh ke lantai bersama-sama dengan posisi namja itu di atas Kyuhyun.

"Uwaa! Maafkan aku!" seru namja tersebut dengan panik, buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, tak lupa mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu orang yang barusan tak sengaja ditindihnya untuk berdiri. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, lalu berlutut untuk memungut buku-buku milik namja itu, berusaha untuk memperlihatkan sikap gentleman.

"Ini," ucap Kyuhyun saat selesai memungut buku-buku tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya, yang menerimanya dengan senyum malu-malu. "Terima kasih."

Cantik. Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun pikirkan saat mendongak untuk bertatap muka dengan namja tersebut. Namja itu hanya memiliki tinggi sebahunya, cukup pendek untuk ukuran cowok Korea Selatan apalagi tubuhnya juga kurus, bisa disalahkira sebagai perempuan juga karena wajahnya yang imut untuk mahasiswa seperti dirinya. Rambutnya sewarna karamel, lurus dan pendek dengan poni menutupi dahi—hampir kedua matanya. Jika rambut itu sedikit lebih panjang, Kyuhyun benar-benar akan mengira dirinya perempuan.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," gumam namja itu sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit, lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap punggung namja yang berlalu tersebut, sedikit merasakan jantungnya berpacu di dalam dadanya. Ia mulai berpikir, menolong—sekarang ia menyebut tindakannya itu menolong—Kibum mengembalikan semua buku itu bukanlah hal yang buruk juga.

.

.

EvilMagnae-EternalMagnae

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja dengan tidak sabar. Di dalam hatinya, ia sudah mengucapkan serangkaian kutukan pada Kibum karena telah berani membiarkannya menunggu di caffe. Bagaimana pun, menunggu masuk dalam urutan teratas 'daftar hitamnya' tentang pekerjaan yang paling dibencinya.

DDRRRT. DRRRT.

Pria itu terlonjak saat merasakan getaran dari ponsel yang tersimpan di saku belakang celananya. "Huh, lebih baik ini dari anak itu atau rasakan saja akibatnya begitu aku sampai di asrama nanti," gumamnya seraya meraih ke dalam sakunya, mencari ponsel yang belum mau berhenti bergetar.

"Dimana kau?" serang Kyuhyun begitu memastikan bahwa telepon itu memang dari Kibum.

"_Duh, sudah kuduga kau akan memarahiku,"_ ujar suara di seberang sana dengan nada datar, tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Kyuhyun diam, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan. _"Mr. Jung menyanderaku lagi, dia bilang tugasku belum layak untuk dikumpulkan dan memerlukan beberapa pembenahan. Aku terpaksa harus mendengarkannya berceramah selama berjam-jam lagi sore ini,"_ sesal Kibum, suaranya terdengar seperti lebih mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"WHAT? Kau mencampakkanku di caffe ini demi berkencan dengan pak tua itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya, namun juga merasa geli memikirkan istilahnya. Tak dipungkiri lagi, ia mulai ingin tertawa membayangkan nasib Kibum yang harus duduk diam sambil mendengarkan dosen mereka yang satu itu berbicara kesana kemari tanpa inti yang jelas.

"_Eh? Apa kau bilang? Dasar kurang ajar!"_ Kibum mulai terdengar naik darah.

"Yeah, lalu bagaimana nasibku? Aku kelaparan karena seseorang yang telah berjanji menraktirku makan siang tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dramatis dan menyindir.

"_Hey, Bung! Bukan cuma kau saja yang menderita disini,"_ balas Kibum. _"Lalu tentang makan siang itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku janji, lain kali aku pasti menraktirmu, kalau aku sudah bisa lepas dari pria tua penggerutu ini,"_ tambahnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada menyesal yang sesungguhnya. Bagaimana pun, ia sudah merasa tak enak karena harus mengingkari janjinya pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun pun merasa tidak tega juga pada sahabatnya. "Okay, santai saja. Bye, Kibum." Dan percakapan itu pun berakhir.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan bergegas meraih tasnya karena ia berpikir tidak ada gunanya lagi ia tetap tinggal disana. Ia hendak meraih gagang pintu kaca ketika pintu tersebut sudah terlebih dulu didorong dari luar oleh seorang namja.

Otomatis Kyuhyun terlonjak, berhenti di tempatnya karena namja itu adalah namja yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya—ditabraknya—beberapa hari lalu di perpustakaan. Sementara namja tersebut juga ikut-ikutan membeku di tempatnya, dengan tangan masih berada di gagang daun pintu kaca yang terbuka ke dalam, menahannya.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi," sapa Kyuhyun sesaat sesudah lepas dari keterkejutannya, menyunggingkan senyum hangat. Sementara pipi namja itu tiba-tiba memerah, mungkin karena senyum tampan yang disunggingkan oleh Kyuhyun dan juga karena mengingat kejadian saat mereka bertabrakan.

"Ah, yang waktu itu...aku benar-benar ingin mint—"

"Jangan. Sudah cukup aku mendengar permintaan maafmu." Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya. "Sekarang, lupakan saja, okey? Dan menurutku, kita sebaiknya pindah dari sini sebelum orang-orang mulai komplen karena merasa akses mereka untuk masuk dan keluar caffe ini jadi terhalangi," ujar Kyuhyun, lalu meraih tangan namja itu dan menuntunnya ke dalam.

Mereka duduk di meja yang tadi di duduki Kyuhyun. "Okay, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kau mungkin berpikir aku seorang psiko atau orang tak waras karena tiba-tiba meminta hal ini, jujur aku tidak tahan..." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Bolehkah kalau aku mengetahui namamu? Juga semua tentangmu? Aku benar-benar ingin kita menjadi lebih dari sekedar dua orang asing yang tidak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan." Saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mendongak untuk memandang wajah lawan bicaranya, ia menyadari bahwa pipi namja itu sudah lebih merah sehingga tomat pun bisa kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya untuk bersaing tentang warna.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata. "Apa? Apa aku meminta hal yang tidak mungkin? Oh, bodohnya aku. Sudah kuduga bahwa ini ide terkonyol yang pernah kula—"

"Kim Ryeowook." Namja itu memotong ucapannya dan menyunggingkan senyum manis hingga membuat Kyuhyun terpana. "Huh? Apa?" tanyanya, tidak yakin pada pendengarannya.

_Namja_ itu tertawa kecil. "Kau bicara terlalu banyak. Aku bahkan belum menjawab permintaan pertamamu. Okey, namaku sudah kusebutkan tadi, sekarang giliranmu," jawabnya lembut.

"Aku...panggil aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun," balas Kyuhyun, tidak mau bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikan senyum lebar yang merekah di bibirnya. Ia tidak menduga kalau dirinya bisa sebahagia ini saat impiannya untuk mengenal namja yang beberapa hari belakangan ini selalu menghantui mimpinya bisa terwujud. Dan dari situlah hubungan mereka yang berawal dari sekedar dua orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu di perpustakaan menjadi orang yang memiliki posisi istimewa di hati yang lainnya.

.

.

EvilMagnae-EternalMagnae

.

Keadaan hening, tidak ada dari kedua orang itu yang mau berbicara. Dan Kibum hanya menatap bolak-balik dari pacarnya ke sahabatnya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Hmmm...apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya pria yang tidak tahu apa-apa tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku baru sekali ini bertemu dengannya." Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara, menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dengan nada datar. Namun, jika kau lebih teliti, ada nada dingin yang tersamar disana. Sementara Ryeowook tampak tertohok mendengarnya, ada raut kesedihan yang terpancar di matanya.

"Oh, kupikir kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Nah, jika demikian kasusnya, lebih baik kalian berkenalan sekarang," jawab Kibum dengan nada riang, tak menyadari penyebab sesungguhnya dari atmosfer canggung yang tiba-tiba melingkupi mereka. Ia berpikir bahwa hal itu adalah wajar karena ini kan pertemuan 'pertama' antara sahabat dan kekasihnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Ryeowook menyodorkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan setajam elang dan mata yang memancarkan kemarahan beserta sejuta pertanyaan yang tak terucap, membuat Ryeowook tiba-tiba berharap dirinya masih berada di tempat kerjanya dan tidak berada disini. "Ha hallo, Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku Kim Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. Ryeowook tersentak karena tiba-tiba tangan tersebut terasa sedingin tatapan pemiliknya. "Hallo juga. Cho Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu," jawab pria itu akhirnya, demi menghapuskan kemungkinan Kibum akan curiga.

"Well, Ryeowook-ah, duduklah dulu. Mungkin kalian bisa berbicara lebih banyak dan saling mengenal, sementara aku akan pergi dan memesankan makanan untukmu," ujar Kibum halus, namun kata-katanya terasa bagai neraka bagi Ryeowook. Ia hanya bisa duduk pasrah tanpa berani memandang pria dihadapannya sementara pacarnya itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan tanpa dosa.

"Well, senang juga mengenalmu—untuk yang kedua kali," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada kemarahan yang tak berusaha ditutup-tutupinya.

Ryeowook hanya menunduk. Ia tiba-tiba merasa jadi pengecut karena menatap 'mantan pacarnya' itu pun tak berani dilakukannya.

"Apa kau merasa bersalah sekarang? Apa rasa bersalahmu begitu besar dan membebani dirimu sehingga kau bahkan tak berani memandangku?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi dengan sinis, mengamati orang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya dengan kekecewaan dan rasa tak tega yang bercampur jadi satu. Ia memang merasa sakit, merasa dikhianati, namun ia juga merasa tak tega berbicara sekejam ini pada Ryeowook. Ia bingung mana yang mendominasi perasaannya saat ini, tetapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ryeowook tahu apa yang dirasakannya selama dua tahun terakhir. "Dan sekarang kau muncul lagi dihadapanku dan berdiri dengan status barumu sebagai pacar sahabatku sendiri? Oh, betapa dunia ini sempit sekali."

"Kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan menjelaskan," jawab Ryeowook lirih. Ia sudah bisa merasakan air berkumpul di sudut kedua matanya, namun ditahannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pahit. "Untuk apa? Aku sudah tahu alasanmu. Kau hanya salah satu dari kelompok orang-orang yang tidak puas pada cinta yang diberikan oleh orang yang mencintai mereka dengan tulus. Akuilah, kau merasa tidak cukup hanya memilikiku, 'kan?" tuduhnya lagi, merasa menyesal sekali saat melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah Ryeowook, namun tak menunjukkannya.

"Hey, guys. Makanan sudah datang." Kibum mengumumkan sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja mereka. Ryeowook cepat-cepat menyingkirkan air matanya sementara Kyuhyun mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang hampir meledak.

"Kibum-ah, kupikir aku tak bisa menemani kalian makan," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah kecewa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memasang wajah menyesal. "Sungguh, aku merasa belum cukup menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku masih kangen padamu dan banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, tapi editorku merusak keinginanku dengan panggilan mendadaknya."

Kibum mengangguk paham dan balas tersenyum. "Okay, santai saja. Kita masih bisa bertemu selama kau masih tinggal di kota ini. Beri tau aku nomor telepon barumu, supaya kita bisa mengatur janji," jawabnya seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun pergi sesegera setelah bertukar nomor telepon dengan Kibum dan memeluknya erat, meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan sejuta ketidaknyamanan dan perasaan bersalah yang berkecamuk dihatinya.

.

.

[] T [] B [] C []

.

.

Saatnye bales review :D

- **dita**: iya, ni kyuwook. Dah dilnjut kok moga suka yach? Hehe..

- **SparkSomnia**: Udh dilanjut ko', moga suka yach? :)

- **ecca augest**: Ne, aq kyuwookshipper, tp suka juga shipper MinWook n HaeWook*plakk XD

- **Redpurplewine**: Hoho, justru wookie yg ninggalin Kyu disini XD Iya udh diupdate ko', moga suka^^

-**loveedensor**: KyuWook? ga tau ya? liat aja kedepannya? :P Gomawo udh review..

- **Drabble Wookie**: Iya donk istilah MagnaesOnTop kan para KWS wajib tau XD Ayeey, seumurann! Ne, ini udah ASAP*ga pake kabut lo ya#plakk XD

- **Ridhannisa**: Ini udh dilanjut yaa...moga suka^^

- **Noella Marsha**: Gomawo udh review. Udh dlanjt ko', moga suka :)

- **Kim ha ni**: Iya, mau daftar jd saeng ku y#pedegila XD Ne, udah dilanjut, moga suka ya XD

- **ryeohaeme**: Gomawo..ini udh lanjut, moga suka XD

.

.

Thankyu buat yang udh ngereview ff saya yg gada bagus-bagusnya ini XD

Now, haruskah ff ini dilanjut atau diberhentikan? Saya minta pendapat chingudeul yah lewat review...Ok? Gomawo~

.

.

June, 11th 2012

Regards,

Nanda NathanKim


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Still In Love

Cast(s) : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, and other.

Pairing(s) : KyuWook, KiWook

Disclaimer :These boys belong to God, their parent and theirselves. I don't own anything except the plot and this story. Please don't reclaim or copy-paste this story of mine as yours. I put so much time and effort to made this and I HATE it when unresponsible person just go around plagiarizing^^

.

.

.

**][ [] Previews Chapter [] ][**

.

"Hey, guys. Makanan sudah datang." Kibum mengumumkan sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di meja mereka. Ryeowook cepat-cepat menyingkirkan air matanya sementara Kyuhyun mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang hampir meledak.

"Bum, kupikir aku tak bisa menemani kalian makan," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah kecewa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memasang wajah menyesal. "Sungguh, aku merasa belum cukup menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku masih kangen padamu dan banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, tapi editorku merusak keinginanku dengan panggilan mendadaknya."

Kibum mengangguk paham dan balas tersenyum. "Okay, santai saja. Kita masih bisa bertemu selama kau masih tinggal di kota ini. Beri tau aku nomor telepon barumu, supaya kita bisa mengatur janji," jawabnya seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun pergi sesegera setelah bertukar nomor telepon dengan Kibum dan memeluknya erat, meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan sejuta ketidaknyamanan dan perasaan bersalah yang berkecamuk dihatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**][ [] Chapter 3 [] ][**

**.**

**.**

"Dia teman yang menyenangkan," gumam Kibum saat bayangan Kyuhyun mulai samar di kejauhan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, namun Ryeowook masih bisa mendengar—dan ia memutuskan diam saja. Kibum lalu duduk, memilih tempat di samping pacarnya daripada duduk berhadapan dengannya. Entah kenapa pria itu merasa sedikit khawatir. Meskipun tidak tahu apa-apa, ia bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap Ryeowook yang tampak canggung dan kikuk di kursinya.

"Aku baru sekali ini melihatmu bersama teman dekatmu, yah kecuali dengan Donghae-hyung atau Yesung-hyung." Ryeowook membuka suara, mencoba menciptakan suasana menyenangkan lagi diantara mereka dengan percakapan ringan, sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia tahu Kibum sangat lemah pada senyumannya dan meskipun ia sangat tidak suka memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain, tetapi untuk kali ini saja ia akan menggunakannya untuk menghapus semua pikiran tidak menyenangkan Kibum.

Kibum memperbaiki posisi duduknya hingga merasa nyaman, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai rambut Ryeowook. "Dia teman—ah bukan, sahabat lamaku. Kyuhyun dan aku sangat dekat saat masih di universitas," katanya sambil tersenyum dengan pandangan menerawang, seolah-olah adegan flashback saat ia masih menjadi mahasiswa terpampang jelas di langit-langit. "Kami teman sekamar dan sangat tak terpisahkan. Yah, meskipun ia orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan punya mulut tajam yang gampang sekali menyulut pertengkaran, tapi ia sahabat terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan dalam hidupku," lanjutnya.

Ryeowook diam dan mendengarkan, tampak meresapi cerita Kibum. Ia jadi memarahi dirinya sendiri karena tak pernah tahu hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Itu suatu kecerobohannya yang paling fatal. Ia lalu menertawainya sendiri karena pernah menganggap dirinya tahu segala sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja bisa kecolongan seperti ini. Memang, dulu mereka berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi sehingga Ryeowook bisa maklum kalau Kyuhyun tak pernah memberitahu Kibum tentang mereka.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kibum sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Ryeowook, menyadarkan namja itu dari lamunannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?" Ryeowook bertanya balik.

"Wajahmu pucat dan kau tampaknya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan acara kencan kita," jawab Kibum. Ryeowook bisa mendengar sedikit nada kecewa di suaranya. Buru-buru ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku cuma terlalu banyak terkena udara di luar tadi. Sedikit cokelat panas akan segera membuatku normal lagi," balasnya sambil mengambil cangkir dan mulai menyesapnya.

"Aku harap kau benar. Aku tak mau melihatmu terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu sendirian. Mungkin kau bisa bercerita padaku masalahmu," ujar Kibum, merasa khawatir lagi.

"Sungguh, Kibummie, aku baik-baik saja," elak Ryeowook. Ia tak mau Kibum tahu masalahnya. Pria itu selama ini sudah terlalu baik padanya dan ia tak ingin mengganggunya dengan masalah-masalah yang tak perlu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua dengan mata setengah terbuka dan tubuh yang masih terbalut piyama ungu bergambar kartun kura-kura—hadiah ulang tahun terakhirnya dari Yesung. Ia menuju ke ruang tamu untuk mengangkat telepon yang tiba-tiba berdering tanpa henti pagi ini.

"Hallo," jawabnya, masih dengan suara berat dan mengantuk.

"_RYEOWOOKIEEEE!"_ Kedua mata Ryeowook langsung terbuka seutuhnya begitu mendengar teriakan dari seberang sana. Dijauhkannya lubang gagang telepon dari telinganya yang berdengung selama beberapa saat sampai dengungan itu berhenti.

"Yah! Heechul-hyung! Kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini cuma untuk membuat telingaku tuli sesaat?" serunya marah.

Terdengar tawa di seberang sana. _"Hey, calm down, honey. Aku tidak sengaja."_

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, ada apa?"

"_Kenapa sambutanmu dingin sekali, Wookie-ya? Apa kau tidak senang kalau Hyung-mu satu-satunya ini menyempatkan diri menelepon?"_

"Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau menampakkan diri saja dihadapanku daripada harus berbicara di telepon," ujar Ryeowook, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap manja terhadap Hyung-nya itu.

"_Memang itu tujuanku! Aku menelepon untuk memberitahu kalau aku akan sampai di tempatmu__...kira-kira nanti sore__." _

"Eh, yang benar? Hyung mau berkunjung?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya. Ia sudah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa Heechul akan mengunjungi dirinya. Sungguh, ia sudah kangen pada Hyung-nya itu.

"_Lebih baik lagi. Aku akan menginap selama dua minggu."_ Kata Heechul lagi, yang membuat Ryeowook langsung bersorak kegirangan di tempat. _"Jadi, aku akan mengakhiri percakapan ini dan memberimu waktu mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menyambutku.__ Masak yang enak, oke?__ Bye!"_ Heechul mengakhiri panggilannya begitu Ryeowook sudah mengucapkan 'Bye' padanya.

"Siapa itu?" terdengar suara Kibum di belakangnya. Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati pria itu tengah meneguk sebotol air mineral dingin, yang baru diambilnya dari kulkas. Ia masih mengenakan tank top putih dan celana training, dengan selembar handuk kecil melingkar di leher. Peluh membasahi wajah tampannya, turun ke leher dan juga ujung rambutnya. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang demikian, Kibum baru saja kembali dari acara lari paginya.

"Oh...Chullie-hyung. Dia menelepon untuk mengabariku kalau dia akan berkunjung," jawab Ryeowook, lalu menguap. "Sore ini ia akan sampai," lanjutnya.

"Apa? Sore ini? Aishh..."

"Kenapa, Bummie?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah bingung saat melihat reaksi pacarnya tersebut.

Kibum mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kau tahu? Heechul-hyung itu pasti akan ribut jika tidak disuguhi makanan. Dan sayangnya, kunjungan Leeteuk-hyung dan Eunhyuk-hyung kemarin telah menipiskan persediaan makanan kita," jelasnya, seraya memberi isyarat ke arah kulkas dengan dagunya.

"Oh, sial! Aku baru sadar! Kalau begini tampaknya aku harus ke supermarket," keluh Ryeowook dengan wajah keruh. Hari ini sedang ada diskon besar-besaran dan pastinya semua toko akan dibanjiri oleh ibu-ibu. Ia membayangkan betapa tidak menyenangkan situasi yang akan terjadi.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Kibum. Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Tubuhku 'kan kecil, mudah bagiku untuk menyelinap di antara para ahjumma itu."

.

.

.

Ryeowook berangkat pukul delapan dan berhasil keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan dua jam kemudian, dengan baju kusut dan rambut sedikit berantakan. Dengan wajah lelah dan kesal, pria tersebut berdiri di tepi jalan, hendak mencegat taksi untuk membawanya pulang.

Pria tersebut terlalu lelah untuk menyadari bahwa sebuah taksi melaju kencang ke arahnya, membuatnya hampir terserempet kalau saja sebuah tangan tak menariknya menjauh.

"Kau masih belum berubah, selalu ceroboh seperti biasa," gumam sebuah suara yang langsung membuat Ryeowook tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang. Jika keterkejutannya karena insiden sebelumnya belum hilang, kali ini makin bertambah dengan melihat wajah orang yang telah menolongnya. "Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Di hadapannya, berdiri Kyuhyun, masih memegang lengannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Yeah, aku tahu. Kau masih terkejut karena peristiwa barusan dan juga kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba ini, tapi lupakan dulu itu. Ada yang harus kubicarakan," ujarnya.

Ekspresi Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengeras. "Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Tapi aku punya," sambar Kyuhyun, lalu meraih tangan Ryeowook dalam genggamannya dan menariknya agar mengikuti langkahnya.

Menghiraukan seruan protes dari pria yang sedang ia tarik lengannya, Kyuhyun melangkah menyusuri trotoar, tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh yang di dapatnya dari orang-orang yang kebetulan melihat mereka. Tangannya yang lain menjinjing tas belanjaan Ryeowook yang tadi sempat terjatuh.

"Kyuhyun-sshi! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Ryeowook kesal.

"Ke suatu tempat," jawab pria yang lebih muda tapi lebih tinggi itu, acuh.

"Ta-tapi! Aku harus segera pulang!" protes Ryeowook lagi. Ia harus sudah sampai di rumah dan mulai memasak untuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk Hyung-nya. Lagipula ia juga sudah berkata pada Kibum kalau ia akan pulang lebih cepat.

Sebelum ia sempat protes lebih banyak, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan langkahnya. "Here. Kita sampai," Kyuhyun mengumumkan.

Ryeowook mendongakkan wajah untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Mereka berada di sebuah taman. Ryeowook mengenali tempat ini sebagai taman dimana mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kyuhyun membawa mereka ke bangku taman terdekat dan duduk di sana. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap wajah Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ryeowook, aku ingin minta maaf." Kyuhyun memulai.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ryeowook, terkejut dengan permintaan maaf yang tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka jika pria tersebut akan melakukan hal itu.

"Untuk yang kemarin. Kau tahu jika aku merasa kesal dan marah, tapi tidak seharusnya aku mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu padamu," jelas Kyuhyun, nadanya terdengar merasa bersalah dan menyesal sekali. Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Di wajah pria yang lebih muda tersebut, terlukis ekspresi penyesalan yang tulus.

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. "Sikapmu bisa dimaklumi," jawabnya lirih. "Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya," tambahnya, dengan suara yang lebih mirip bisikan. Namun Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Hening sejenak. Suara angin yang berhembus perlahan melewati mereka—yang sesungguhnya pelan sekali—terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Masing-masing terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya. Merenung dan membayangkan, bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini jika saja tidak pernah ada kata berpisah di antara mereka. Mungkin saja mereka bisa akan sangat bahagia seperti tampak pada sepasang kekasih yang duduk berseberangan dengan mereka.

"Kau belum memberitahuku apa yang tidak kuketahui," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, menjadi orang pertama yang memecahkan kebisuan yang melanda mereka.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Haruskah ia menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun sekarang? Ataukah ia perlu menunggu waktu dan tempat yang tepat? Jika ya, kapankah itu?

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Kyuhyun bertanya, sejak Ryeowook tampaknya berat memutuskan akan menjawab pernyataannya sebelumnya atau tidak. Sepasang mata gelapnya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Ya."

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, akhirnya berani mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama membebani pikirannya. Meskipun pedih baginya, ia tetap saja ingin mengetahuinya. Seburuk apapun pengaruh jawaban Ryeowook yang akan diberikannya nanti.

Inilah pertanyaan terberat bagi Ryeowook. Haruskah ia menjawab pria itu dengan jujur? Apakah Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakan bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang dapat membuat Ryeowook bahagia kecuali dirinya?

". . . .Ya." Dengan perjuangan yang keras, Ryeowook akhinya berhasil membiarkan kalimat itu keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia lalu berdiri, berniat pergi dari tempat itu dan juga Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Namun, tangan Kyuhyun sudah terulur dan menggenggam tangannya, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau tampak tak yakin," balas Kyuhyun, menatap langsung ke sepasang mata karamel Ryeowook, menuntut kejujuran dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Ryeowook balas menatapnya. "Kibum pria yang baik. Ia membuatku bagaikan orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Aku sungguh beruntung memilikinya sekarang. Jangan tersinggung, aku bukannya berkata kau tak lebih baik, hanya saja...aku melihat bahwa Kibum-lah orang yang di takdirkan Tuhan untukku." Ryeowook kembali berdiri, menyentakkan pergelangan tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik, mulai meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Untuk kau ketahui saja. Aku tidak bisa menerima keputusanmu yang memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintaiku." Kali ini, kata-kata Kyuhyun tersebut yang menghentikan langkahnya, masih membelakangi Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di bangku. "Meski sudah dua tahun berlalu, aku...Ryeowook...aku masih..belum bisa melupakanmu."

Ryeowook merasa sangat beruntung dirinya saat ini sedang membelakangi Kyuhyun karena ia sudah tak bisa menahan air mata yang sudah menggenangi sudut kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun merasakan perih saat Ryeowook tak membalas kata-katanya. Dengan pandangan nanar, ia melihat pria tersebut yang perlahan-lahan berjalan menjauh darinya. Kali ini tak ada yang mencegah langkahnya.

.

.

[] T [] B [] C []

.

.

26/06/2012

A/N: Annyeong reader... hehehe, mian baru ngelanjutin ni ff. Abis belakangan saya kena syndrome malas akut gara-gara nunggu pengumuman kenaikan kelas. Dan alhamdullilah akhirnya saya berhasil naik kelas 2 plus masuk jurusan IPA #curcol mode on xD Mian buat yg tanya alasan kyu benci ma wookie, kayaknya sy g bisa kasi tau sekarang. Hohoho...semoga chap ini memuaskan, dan kalaupun tidak boleh kok protes lewat review^^

Sekian cuap-cuap saya. Gomawo buat yg mau review chap2 sebelumnya, kali ini jgn lupa review lagi yah~^^

See ya in the next chap,

P.S : adakah yg mau temenin sy ngobrol di twitter? Klo ada, follow yah, _distinanda159 #promosi xD

Regards,

Nanda NathanKim


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Still In Love**

**Pairing(s) : KyuWook, KiWook**

**Length : 4/?**

**Disclaimer :** These boys belong to God, their parent and theirselves. I don't own anything except the plot and this story. Please don't reclaim or copy-paste this story of mine as yours. I put so much time and effort to made this and I HATE it when unresponsible person just go around plagiarizing^^

.

A/N: Holla, chingudeul! I'm back! /dilempar bata/ Mianhae, author bru sempet post, hehe, maklum saya emang author musiman, kalau lgi rajin aja pengennya nulis mulu tapi kalau lg males akut ya udh malesnya ga main-main /get taboked/ Wkwkwk... Happy read aja deh, and don't forget to give me a piece of your mind about this story^^

.

.

][ ][ [] Previous Chapter [] ][ ][

.

.

"Untuk kau ketahui saja. Aku tidak bisa menerima keputusanmu yang memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintaiku." Kali ini, kata-kata Kyuhyun tersebut yang menghentikan langkahnya, masih membelakangi Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di bangku. "Meski sudah dua tahun berlalu, aku...Ryeowook...aku masih..belum bisa melupakanmu."

Ryeowook merasa sangat beruntung dirinya saat ini sedang membelakangi Kyuhyun karena ia sudah tak bisa menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang sudut kedua matanya. "Jika begitu, belajarlah, Kyuhyun," jawabnya lirih.

Kyuhyun merasakan perih saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Dengan pandangan nanar, ia melihat pria tersebut yang perlahan-lahan berjalan menjauh darinya. Kali ini tak ada yang mencegah langkah pria itu untuk pergi.

.

.

Chap 4

.

.

_"Meski sudah dua tahun berlalu, aku...Ryeowook...aku masih..belum bisa melupakanmu."_

Ryeowook terkesiap, membuatnya berhenti di tempat. Benarkah telinganya tidak berusaha untuk menipunya? Beberapa saat ia memikirkan makna tersirat dari kalimat Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada asumsi yang paling membuatnya takut.

Kyuhyun masih mencintainya.

Seketika itu ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, tak kuasa menahan bendungan air mata yang sejak tadi menggantung di pelupuk matanya, memberikan beban yang terasa panas bagi sepasang manik hazel tersebut.

Emosi-emosi yang tidak ingin ia ingat kembali menyerang dirinya. Perasaan bersalah dan perih yang membuat dadanya serasa sesak. Dengan mengatakan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun malah membuat segalanya berkali lipat lebih berat untuknya. Digunakannya segala pengendalian yang masih ia miliki untuk mencegah tubuhnya agar tidak berbalik dan membenamkan dirinya di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Jika begitu, belajarlah, Kyuhyun," jawabnya lirih, hampir seperti gumaman, namun ia bisa memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Lalu dengan berat hati, ia pun melangkah perlahan, menahan kedua kakinya agar tidak mengikuti hasratnya untuk berlari dan baru melakukannya setelah berada diluar jarak pandang Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin mencemoohku? Apa aku benar-benar seberharga itu bagimu?" tanyanya getir. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, menyelinap diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang memadati trotoar dengan menundukkan wajah—hanya menggumamkan permintaan maaf pada siapapun yang meneriakinya karena menabrak mereka. "Apa kau bodoh, Kyuhyun? Harusnya kau membenciku, tolol!"

"_Apa kau bahagia?" _

Pertanyaan itu kembali terngiang di telinga Ryeowook, membuat air matanya lebih deras. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi jika ia sedang berada di tempat umum dan banyak orang yang bisa melihatnya. Perasaan sesak itu sudah begitu menyiksanya, membuatnya ingin sekali menumpahkan perasaannya. Kenapa Kyuhyun mesti menanyakan itu padanya? Apa pria itu ingin mengejeknya? Atau ingin menghukumnya dengan perasaan bersalah seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang? Jika benar demikian, maka selamat untuk Cho Kyuhyun karena telah berhasil membuatnya seperti ini.

BRUGHH. Ryeowook menabrak seseorang, namun ia tidak jatuh ke tanah, melainkan jatuh ke pelukan orang tersebut.

"Ow..wow..wo...hati-hati, man!" Ryeowook mendongak ke atas dan terkejut mendapati wajah yang sangat dikenalnya. "Donghae-hyung?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Apakah sungguh suatu kebetulan ia bertemu salah satu sepupunya di tempat dan dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Pria yang dipanggilnya Donghae itu pun menundukkan wajahnya dan terkejut. "Ryeowook-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia menurunkan kacamata hitamnya dan menatap pria yang lebih muda itu dengan tatapan heran. "Dan apakah itu air mata?" tambahnya dengan sedikit panik saat menyadari sepasang mata Ryeowook yang merah dan sembab, dengan aliran air mata yang membelah pipi mulusnya.

Tersadar, Ryeowook pun mengusap air matanya secara membabi buta dengan punggung tangan, lalu menegakkan dirinya. Ia berniat pergi lagi, berharap bisa menghindari Donghae supaya tak perlu menjelaskan apapun. "Maaf, Hyung. Kibum menungguku di rumah."

Namun, tampaknya Donghae punya pemikiran yang berlawanan dengannya. Ia lantas memegang lengan sepupunya itu, menggagalkan niatnya untuk pergi . "Tunggu, apa kau mau pulang dengan wajah seperti itu? Apa kau tak peduli pendapat Kibum jika melihatmu seperti itu? Kusarankan kau bersamaku sebentar dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi sambil menunggumu mengeringkan air mata. Atau kau lebih memilih menceritakan semuanya langsung pada Kibum?" ujar Donghae dengan wajah serius. Ia sudah sedikit bisa menduga apa yang telah terjadi.

Sepasang mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi, jangan libatkan Kibum! Dia tak perlu tahu apapun," ucapnya keras kepala. Wajah Donghae melunak. Ia mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum lembut. "Ayo, mobilku tak jauh dari sini," ajaknya sambil menarik Ryeowook ke tempat mobilnya diparkir.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil Donghae dan sudah merasa lebih tenang. "Aneh melihat top model sepertimu berkeliaran di tempat publik seperti ini," tambahnya.

Donghae tertawa, menyodorkan sekotak tisu untuk membersihkan sisa air mata Ryeowook. "Sebenarnya aku ada pekerjaan di sekitar sini. Tadi sedang waktu break dan kuputuskan kabur sebentar dari lokasi pemotretan untuk cari udara segar. Lalu kau berlari ke arahku dan menabrakku dengan wajah kacau seperti itu," jelasnya sambil tersenyum geli. Mobil yang mereka naiki merayap pelan di lalu lintas yang padat.

Ryeowook merengut mendengarnya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau pergi bersamaku? Aku tak mau tanggung jawab kalau managermu mencari-carimu."

"Tenang saja. Waktu breaknya cukup lama. Lagipula aku tak tega melihat dongsaeng kesayanganku merasa sedih seperti ini," jawab Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook, menimbulkan seruan protes dari pria yang lebih muda tersebut.

"Aku berbicara dengan Kibum kemarin, lewat telepon. Ia cerita kalau ia bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya di universitas, Cho Kyuhyun," kata Donghae hati-hati. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kau jadi seperti ini?"

Ryeowook membuang muka, pemandangan yang seolah bergerak lambat dari jendela mobil tampak lebih menarik baginya. "Aku malas membicarakannya," jawabnya, lebih seperti gumaman.

Donghae menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan sepupu yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri itu. Dari dulu, ia lah yang paling dekat dengan Ryeowook. Dan ia paham betul apa yang dirasakan oleh Ryeowook. Meski pria itu selalu tersenyum dan berkata baik-baik saja, Donghae tahu apa perasaan yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng senyum yang dikenakannya tersebut.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Wookie. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah baik-baik saja selama ini." Pernyataan itu membuat air mata Ryeowook tumpah lagi. Sial. Kenapa Donghae bisa memahaminya dengan mudah? Kenapa pria itu begitu mengenal emosi-emosi Ryeowook layaknya membaca sebuah buku yang terbuka?

"Aku...tak pernah bisa membuangnya dari hatiku," ujarnya, kelewat jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri sehingga siapapun yang mendengarnya akan bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakannya.

Donghae meraih kepala Ryeowook supaya bisa memeluknya dengan satu lengan.

"Kau memang tak akan bisa, Ryeowook-ah. Percaya padaku, Aku pun pernah merasakannya."

.

.

.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati Yesung sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu di apartemennya, membaca koran. "Hyung, kapan kau datang? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?" tanyanya sambil melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya.

Yesung melipat bacaannya. "Kurang lebih dua jam yang lalu, dan aku masuk dengan menggunakan ini," jawabnya sambil memutar-mutar kunci cadangan apartemen Kyuhyun yang di dapatnya dari pemilik apartemen. Kyuhyun mendengus dan masuk ke dapur yang jarang digunakannya karena ia tak bisa memasak. Ya, selama ini ia memang lebih sering makan di luar. Atau kalau terpaksa, membuat ramen instan sendiri, itu pun dengan hasil yang tidak bisa dibilang memuaskan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point, sambil membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol air minum.

Yesung mendecak tidak setuju pada sikap adiknya. "Kau sungguh tidak sopan. Begitukah sambutanmu pada kakak yang rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menjenguk adiknya sendiri?"

Kyuhyun mencibir mendengarnya, tampak meremehkan ucapan Yesung. "Aku tahu kau kemari karena Ayah menyuruhmu untuk membujukku, 'kan? Lupakan saja, kedatanganmu kesini tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa," ucapnya, lalu meminum airnya.

"Jadi, kau masih belum mau merubah pikiranmu?" Yesung mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu tempat Yesung duduk, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang lain dan mulai menyalakan televisi. "Aku masih tidak tertarik mengurus perusahaan besar Ayah," jawabnya tenang.

"Dan menurutmu, bekerja sebagai penulis dan bernyanyi di caffe-caffe itu akan menjanjikan kehidupan yang lebih baik bagimu? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala dan menolak kehidupan menyenangkan yang sudah Ayah persiapkan untukmu?" tanya Yesung keras.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata dan memandang Yesung dengan tatapan dingin. "Kehidupan yang kujalani memang jauh dari kemewahan, Hyung. Namun, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kau rasakan. Kebebasan. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kusuka tanpa merasa terkekang. Dan aku lebih menghargai kehidupan yang seperti itu."

Yesung menghela nafas. "Meski demikian, tidakkah kau kasihan pada Ibu? Setiap hari dia selalu merindukanmu."

"Jika Ibu sungguh merindukanku, suruh saja ia mengunjungiku di apartemen sederhanaku ini," jawabnya tenang.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Yesung. "Jaga bicaramu! Ibu benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu dan tampak selalu murung saat kau tak ada!"

"Aku tetap tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian," desah Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau bertahan tinggal di kota ini? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Masih banyak tujuanku yang belum tercapai disini," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa ini berkaitan dengan Kim Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun membuang muka. "Bukan urusanmu!" serunya. Membuat Yesung makin yakin bahwa ini semua memang ada hubungannya dengan mantan kekasih Kyuhyun tersebut. Meskipun sudah dua tahun sejak hubungan adiknya dan kekasihnya itu selesai, Yesung masih bisa melihat bahwa Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Itu membuatnya sedih dan prihatin karena Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang yang tak punya tujuan hidup lagi sesudahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kyu. Bukankah hubungan kalian sudah berakhir dua tahun lalu? Kenapa kau masih berkeras mengenangnya?" Yesung akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya. "Apakah ia orang paling sempurna di dunia ini hingga kau tak bisa menemukan penggantinya?"

Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab. Pikirannya justru melayang ke adegan saat pertemuannya dengan Ryeowook beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Apa kau bahagia?"_

"_Ya. Kibum pria yang baik. Ia membuatku bagaikan orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Aku sungguh beruntung memilikinya sekarang."_

'Pembohong!' Kyuhyun akhirnya memakinya dalam hati. 'Aku tahu kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu! Kenapa kau masih menyangkal?' Dengan itu, aliran bening pun turun dari sudut kedua matanya yang tak repot-repot ia sembunyikan. Yesung memandang takjub melihatnya, juga merasa bersalah karena menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Sejujurnya, baru kali ini ia melihat Kyuhyun menangis seterang ini. Kyuhyun yang selama ini berhati keras, angkuh dan bergengsi tinggi, mampu meneteskan air mata demi seseorang. Perasaan cinta dan sakit hati benar-benar mengerikan hingga sanggup mengubah kepribadian manusia.

"Aku paham perasaanmu, Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan kau terus-menerus tinggal di kota ini, tidakkah itu justru membuatmu makin terpuruk? Pindahlah dari sini, ikut denganku ke Jepang, dan bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Lalu bangkitlah dan terima kedudukanmu sebagai pewaris Ayah denganku," nasehat Yesung seraya meremas pundak Kyuhyun sementara pria yang lebih muda itu hanya menunduk.

"_Kau belum memberitahuku apa yang tidak kuketahui,"_

Ya. Kyuhyun memang tidak mengerti dengan alasan Ryeowook. Yang ia tahu, adalah bahwa ia masih mencintainya dan tak sanggup kehilangannya. Dan Kyuhyun juga tahu, Ryeowook menyimpan banyak hal yang ia tidak ketahui. Hal tersebut pastilah alasan Ryeowook meninggalkannya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa jauh dilubuk hatinya, Ryeowook pasti masih menyimpan perasaan cintanya pada Kyuhyun, meski ia mengatakan bahwa sekarang ia hanya mencintai Kibum. Saat menggenggam tangan Ryeowook tadi, ia merasakan bahwa pria itu juga membalas genggamannya, seolah-olah ia tak ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun lagi. Juga melalui tatapan yang diberikan sepasang manik hazel itu padanya.

Ia berpikir lama dan akhirnya mengambil keputusan. "Maafkan aku, Hyung, aku tak bisa."

Mata Yesung melebar. "Kenapa kau masih keras kepala?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya serius. "Tidak. Maksudku aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang, Hyung." Yesung menatapnya bingung. "Lalu?"

"Aku masih harus disini. Ada yang harus kupastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tolong, biarkan aku tinggal lebih lama disini. Dan, sebagai gantinya...aku berjanji padamu, juga Ayah, bahwa aku akan segera terbang ke Jepang jika ternyata apa yang kupercayai salah," ujar Kyuhyun yakin, memantapkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

[] ^ ^ TBC ^ ^ []

.

.

A/N 2: Just sharing. Waahh...I'm happy shipper. Huhu, beberapa hri yg lalu KyuWook jd TT di beberapa Trend Topic milik fans gr2 foto yg diupload oleh situs official ELF Jepang. Wihh.. mereka berdua bahkan masuk news dengan judul 'Milky Skin Super Junior Ryeowook and Kyuhyun Menarik Perhatian Netizen' wkwkwk.. Proud to be KyuWook shipper. Anyone who felt same as me? Hehehe...

Sekian, jangan lupa kasih review /maksa/ and see ya in the next chap!/tebar kissu bareng HaeWook oppa/ XD

Regards,

Nanda NathanKim


	5. Chapter 5

~ Still In Love ~

Cast(s) : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, and other.

Pairing(s) : KyuWook, KiWook

Disclaimer :These boys belong to God, their parent and theirselves. I don't own anything except the plot and this story. Please don't reclaim or copy-paste this story of mine as yours^^

[A/N] : Hello, chingudeul, it's me, Nanda NathanKim, hanya memutuskan untuk ganti pen name :D Hehe, chap 5 telah update. Mian karena lama banget...cuz saya emang slow writer dan rada perfeksionis *plakk* Kalau saya g sreg ma satu fic, pasti bikin ulang lagi smpe sy puas T_T

Mianhae, please be patient with me... Aku akan nyelesein fic ini, tp tidak cepat. Thanks buat yg masi mau baca fic saya *bow 90 degree* ^^

.

.

][ ][ [] Chapter Lima [] ][ ][

.

.

"_Aku masih harus disini. Ada yang harus kupastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tolong, biarkan aku tinggal lebih lama disini. Dan, sebagai gantinya...aku berjanji padamu, juga Ayah, bahwa aku akan segera terbang ke Jepang jika ternyata apa yang kupercayai salah."_

"Cih, anak itu selalu semaunya sendiri," ujar Yesung saat meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir di depan bangunan itu. Ia membuka pintu kursi penumpang di samping kursi pengemudi—yang sudah ditempati oleh seorang pria berambut hitam pendek dan pakaian rapi.

"Kau tak berhasil menyeret adikmu pulang, _Hyung?"_ tanya pria itu pada Yesung.

Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sebentuk senyum muncul menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Dari awal aku sudah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun memang keras kepala. Cepat atau lambat Ayah harus menyerah untuk membuatnya meninggalkan Seoul."

"Jadi, usaha kita terbang jauh-jauh dari Jepang untuk menemuinya sia-sia saja?" gerutu pria itu lagi.

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan begitu, Siwon. Tak ada salahnya 'kan kembali mengunjungi tanah air sendiri? Lagipula...," ia memotong kalimatnya seraya menengok ke apartemen Kyuhyun dari jendela mobil di sisinya. "Aku senang bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Ia banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya."

Pria bernama Siwon itu mengerutkan kening. "Seperti?"

"Kyuhyun yang kukenal semenjak kecil, suka menyendiri dengan dunianya dan terlalu penurut. Ia hanya mengikuti jalur yang ditentukan orang tua kami tanpa protes, sehingga ia tumbuh menjadi pria dingin yang selalu menahan keinginannya akan sesuatu. Tapi, sejak ia bertemu Kibum yang lalu menjadi sahabatnya, sedikit-demi sedikit ia mulai menjadi orang yang lebih terbuka, bukan lagi boneka tanpa emosi. Dan, perubahan paling besar adalah saat ia bertemu cinta pertamanya," ujar Yesung mengenang.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu, Hyung?" tanya Siwon, mulai tertarik.

Senyum lembut kembali menghiasi wajah Yesung. "Ryeowook-ssi adalah segalanya bagi Kyuhyun. Dia mampu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan berbagai macam perasaan yang tidak pernah diketahuinya sebelumnya, juga melakukan sesuatu yang jauh dari kepribadiannya," ucapnya seraya mengingat air mata Kyuhyun yang mengalir bebas tadi, wajah sedih dan keseriusannya untuk mencari tahu kebenaran dari kisah cintanya yang berakhir tidak bahagia.

"Oh, seharusnya kau sudah tahu, Hyung. Bukankah cinta memang mampu membuat seseorang berubah menjadi bukan dirinya lagi?" ujar Siwon, ikut tersenyum.

Yesung meliriknya, dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Yah, kau mengguruiku? Sudah, jalankan mobilnya. Aku ingin jalan-jalan melihat Seoul sebelum kembali ke Jepang," omelnya. Namun dalam hati ia menyetujui pendapat Siwon juga.

"Cih, dasar pria tua penggerutu," gumam Siwon. Dalam hati ia sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kenapa atasannya itu punya banyak sekali kepribadian? Sebentar terlihat bijaksana saat membicarakan adiknya—hingga ia sendiri terkesima mendengarnya, lalu sebentar kemudian sudah jadi pria menyebalkan yang mengagungkan kesenioritas. Hahh~ benar-benar merepotkan.

"Apa itu tadi, Siwon-_ah_? Kau ingin berhenti jadi sekretarisku?" Lihat 'kan, sekarang ia mengancam Siwon.

"Ah, _aniya_, bukan apa-apa, _Hyung_," balas pria yang lebih muda itu seraya tertawa gugup. "Oh, _Hyung_, ayo pergi makan dulu setelah ini. Aku lapar. Hehehe," lanjutnya saat melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya—menunjukkan sudah masuk waktu makan siang.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam—yang agak terlambat dan beberapa obrolan ringan ditemani kue-kue dan teh, Heechul berkata pada Kibum bahwa dirinya sudah menghabiskan banyak energi seharian dalam usahanya sampai ke rumah ini, bahwa ia ingin tidur sesegera mungkin dan meminta agar ia tidur saja di kamar Ryeowook daripada di kamar tamu. Tentu saja Kibum tak tega menolak permintaannya dan memperbolehkan kekasihnya dan kakaknya itu tidur lebih cepat, meskipun dirinya punya rencana awal menonton film bersama-sama.

Dan sekarang, Heechul sedang duduk dihadapan laptop milik Ryeowook dan tampak mengutak-atik benda itu, sedangkan adiknya itu tidur-tiduran di atas kasur dengan tubuh miring ke arah jendela, membelakangi kakaknya. Pandangannya mengarah ke bulan yang memancarkan cahaya kekuningan di langit malam sana.

"Hyung, bukannya kau bilang bahwa kau kecapekan dan ingin tidur lebih cepat?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak. Aku sudah mendapat tidur cukup selama di perjalanan tadi. Aku punya tenaga lebih jika hanya untuk begadang semalam," jawab pria itu, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar laptop. Jari-jari tangannya tampak bergerak cepat menekan tombol-tombol keyboard.

Ryeowook berbalik menghadap punggung kakaknya. "Jadi, bisa jelaskan alasan kenapa kau berbohong? Dan apa yang kau kerjakan dengan laptopku?"

"Dengar, honey," kata Heechul, lalu memutar kursinya untuk bertatapan dengan Ryeowook. "Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkanmu. Lalu untuk pertanyaan kedua, aku sedang chatting dengan seorang teman."

"Menyelamatkanku? Dari apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan dahi berkerut.

"Well, aku sudah menjadi kakakmu selama dua puluh tahun lebih, jadi aku sudah bisa memahami karaktermu. Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa suasana hatimu saat Donghae mengantarmu pulang tadi adalah sangat tidak baik. Kau tampak hampir ingin menangis. Mungkin Kibum bisa kau bodohi dengan senyum manismu, tapi aku tidak. Oleh karena itu, aku membuat alasan agar kau bisa cepat tidur supaya kau tak perlu lebih lama lagi mempertahankan wajah ceria palsumu itu," jelas Heechul dengan wajah sayang.

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. "Hyung benar, aku sedang tidak merasa baikan," akunya dengan wajah sedih, seperti hendak menangis. Cih,rasanya ia ingin memarahi dirinya sendiri. Tidak cukupkah air mata yang ia keluarkan seharian ini? Kenapa dirinya bisa sebegitu lemah jika sudah memikirkan pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu?

Heechul yang melihat keadaan adiknya pun lantas berdiri dari kursi belajar yang sedang didudukinya dan berpindah ke tempat tidur, membawa serta laptop bersamanya. Ryeowook yang menyadari kedatangan Hyung-nya, segera bangkit untuk duduk dan bergeser memberi tempat pada Heechul. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku," kata Heechul, prihatin. Ryeowook tak menjawab.

"Apa ini tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul. "Kau bertemu dengannya lagi setelah sekian lama, bukan?"

"Darimana Hyung tahu?" Ryeowook bertanya balik, terkejut dengan tebakan Heechul.

Heechul mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap rambut adiknya perlahan. "Dari Kibum. Saat kami hanya berdua di ruang tamu sementara menunggumu memasak di dapur, aku sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Kibum. Aku bertanya bagaimana hidup kalian belakangan ini dan ia menceritakan beberapa hal, salah satunya tentang bagaimana dia secara tak sengaja bertemu sahabat lamanya di universitas dan 'memperkenalkannya' padamu."

Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya. "Hyung, aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun dan Kibum adalah sahabat lama," ujarnya, lalu memeluk kedua lututnya. "Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, aku tadi bertemu Kyuhyun dan kami berbicara sebentar."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Ia bilang. . . kalau ia. . . masih mencintaiku dan belum sanggup melupakanku," jawab Ryeowook. Ingatannya melayang ke saat pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Hal itu membuat dadanyanya serasa sesak lagi. "Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang mesti kuperbuat."

Heechul bisa melihat kalau Ryeowook benar-benar tersiksa dan tampak rapuh. Ditariknya tubuh adiknya itu kepelukannya, mencoba memberi dukungan. "Kalau kau mau menangis, jangan ditahan."

Keadaan menjadi hening selama beberapa saat, sementara mereka berpelukan. Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan teredam dan bunyi jarum jam yang berdetik. Ryeowook membiarkan air matanya mengalir bebas membasahi bahu dan leher kakaknya yang dijadikan sandarannya, sampai ia merasa lega dan jika perlu, mengeringkan semua air matanya sekalian supaya ia tak bisa menangis lagi. Jika ia tak punya air mata lagi, bukankah itu bagus? Tak perlu merasa ingin menangis setiap mengingat pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, karena tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa dikeluarkan olehnya. Namun, ia tahu bahwa hal itu adalah mustahil.

"Hyung, pernahkah kau berpikir kalau keputusan yang kubuat dua tahun lalu adalah kesalahanku yang tak termaafkan?" Ryeowook bertanya, setelah berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya, menatap lekat-lekat pada wajah Hyung-nya.

"Aku tak tahu jawaban pastinya, Ryeowook-ah. Bukankah dulu sudah kukatakan, aku akan mendukung apapun keputusan yang akan kau ambil, asalkan kau sendiri bahagia," ujar Heechul. "Jadi, sekarang kukembalikan pertanyaan itu padamu. . . Apa kau merasa bahagia dengan semua ini?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menunduk. "Entahlah. . .Aku merasa baik-baik saja. . .sebelum bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Kini perasaanku jadi berantakan. . .Aku tak tahu lagi. . .dia mengacaukannya."

"Jika begitu, cari tahu dulu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Saat kau sudah bisa menentukan apa kau bahagia atau tidak, barulah kau bisa menentukan apa keputusanmu itu adalah suatu kekeliruan atau bukan," nasihat Heechul, lalu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Terima kasih, Chullie-hyung," ucap Ryeowook, lalu memeluk Heechul.

.

.

.

Kibum bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat tidurnya, sebentar berguling ke kanan dan beberapa saat berguling ke sisi yang lainnya. Jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menyatakan bahwa ini hampir pukul sepuluh, namun sepasang matanya masih belum mau terpejam rapat.

Ada yang mengganggu dirinya. Yah, beberapa hari ini ia merasa ada yang tidak benar. Entah itu kondisi pada beberapa hari terakhir atau perasaannya sendiri. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari sikap Ryeowook dan itu membuatnya resah.

Meskipun Ryeowook bersikap seperti biasa, namun tetap saja ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan kekasihnya itu dari dirinya. Jangan kira dirinya bisa dengan mudah dibodohi—karena jika demikian, untuk apa predikat sebagai mahasiswa paling jenius seangkatan mereka dulu disandang olehnya? Mungkin ia bisa berpura-pura tak menyadari apapun, melihat usaha Ryeowook yang demikian kerasnya untuk menyembunyikan apapun itu darinya—dan ia mencoba menghormati keputusan pria yang satunya itu. Ia hanya berharap bahwa Ryeowook akan memberi tahunya jika ia sudah siap untuk membaginya dengan Kibum. Namun, entah kenapa saat ini ia sedang merasa tak sabaran.

"Aish! Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumamnya frustasi seraya mengacak rambut gelapnya. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke dapur. Ia memutuskan bahwa minum secangkir susu hangat bisa sedikit menenangkan. Susu hangat? Yeah, itu adalah kebiasaan yang diajarkan oleh kekasihnya itu, dan saat pertama kali Kibum mencobanya, ia sudah merasakan efek yang diharapkan sehingga ia kini menjadikan itu sebagai kebiasaannya juga.

Saat hendak kembali ke kamarnya, ia melewati kamar Ryeowook dan menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka, menampakkan cahaya yang berasal dari dalam. Apa Ryeowook dan Heechul belum tidur? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia mendekati pintu itu dan akan membukanya ketika ia mendengar suara percakapan dari dalam, membuatnya berhenti di tempat.

"_Apa ini tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul. "Kau bertemu dengannya lagi setelah sekian lama, bukan?"_

Tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa nama sahabatnya itu disebut-sebut oleh Heechul?

" _Darimana Hyung tahu?"_

Sebentuk kesadaran tiba-tiba menerpa dirinya. Jika ia terus berdiri dan mendengarkan sisa percakapan antara Ryeowook dan Heechul, mungkinkah ia bisa mengetahui penyebab dari perasaan mengganggu yang beberapa hari terakhir menghantuinya?

Dan Kibum pun memutuskan bahwa ia akan berdiri di sini sedikit lebih lama. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Apa salahnya mengetahui sesuatu jika sesuatu hal tersebut menyangkut orang-orang terdekatnya? Dengan hati berdebar dan perasaan was-was, ia mendengarkan dengan saksama. Gelas dalam tangannya tiba-tiba tercengkeram dengan erat.

.

End of chapter 5

.

[A/N 2] : Next chapter, akan sy jelasin alasan Wookie ninggalin Kyu...so stay tune chingudeul :D N, yg udah baca, ga keberatan kan kalau ninggalin sedikit review? Biar sy tau siapa aja yg baca fic sy~^^

See ya next chapter~

Regards:

Nanda NathanKim ~ Ananda Lee (Now) XD


End file.
